Programming involves presenting instructions that dictate operation of a computer and/or computer processor. Typically, these instructions are extremely detailed and complex logic-based commands that rely on each command operating as intended in accordance with a common logical thread. One error, such as a wrong instruction, a misplaced instruction, a wrong assumption, or an omitted necessary command can cause the program to fail. These errors are referred to as “bugs.”
Computer programs typically undergo a debugging process to minimize the number and impact of bugs in a computer program. Debugging is a useful approach for discovering defects or bugs within a computer program. A user may debug a program in a development environment by recreating the conditions necessary for a bug to occur and then interactively observing the behavior of the program and any detected bugs. This debugging technique can be facilitated by executing a debugging application, program, or routine (often referred to as a “debugger”).
Common debugger programs utilize breakpoints in the original script or source code of the software to find bugs. These breakpoints can be set at or near potential problem areas in the software code. In this manner, debuggers can help users reproduce the problem and then wait for the executed software to reach a breakpoint. Upon the software reaching a breakpoint, the execution may stop, and the debugger (e.g., via user operation) can then single-step through the code as a way to evaluate the source and/or cause of the bug.